


Video Games

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, You Decide, adorable cuteness, anyways theyre just adorable lil shits, basically the two are like brother and sister, idk - Freeform, karkat is karkat, maaaybe humanstuck, nepeta being nepeta, possible AU?, sibling like tendencies, who act like siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet  fanfic. Karkat and Nepeta decide to play video games. Cuteness and Karkat style raging ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I took as a request from a friend. They're pretty cool and gave me the prompt for this fic. It turned out pretty well I think. Plus it was too adorable not to write.

Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon often acted a lot like siblings. They’d tease each other and hang out together and it was almost like they lived together with how many times the other would come over. At the moment they were sitting at Karkat’s house with absolutely nothing to do. They were both bored out of their minds.

“What the fuck are we gonna do? I’m bored as fuck and I would really love it if we could do something more productive than stare at a wall all fuckin day,” Karkat grumbled.

“AC suggests we purrlay some video games,” Nepeta replies.

“Goddammit Nepeta quit with the dumb roleplaying bullshit for now.”

“Sorry Karkitty.” She managed to give a sad kitten face as she looked at him.

“Oh my god. Not the face. Please stop. Fine continue with the roleplaying.”

“AC purrs and hugs Karkitty. AC also asks what video game shall we purrlay?”

“I don’t fucking know. You pick something.”

“AC comments that it won’t really matter what she picks because she will always kick his fluffy karkitten ass.”

“Oh hell no. I don’t think so. You are so on.”

“AC gladly accepts the challenge and puts in a game.” Nepeta then picks out some random game and slips it into the console, handing Karkat a remote and taking one for herself.

About an hour later, Nepeta wins for probably the fifth time. Making the score five to zero. 

“This game is fucking rigged!! That’s it! I’m not playing this shit anymore! Fuck this!” Karkat yells. He then throws down the remote and storms off.

“AC says she totally kicked his ass.”


End file.
